Being Nakama
by Vaticinate
Summary: Because there was a moment when their Captain realized they had to be part of his crew, and there was a moment when they realized they are a Straw-hat. But either way, they followed him from the very start. He was their captain. Even when their first order was "Become my Nakama" they followed whether they realized it at the time or not.
1. Zoro

I said over and over again how I wouldn't do multi-chapter fics, and yet here I am. Well, these are basically one-shots that have a similar theme so it sort of doesn't count, right? ...

I don't even know why I'm posting another fic so soon...

Anyways, this will be about when Luffy considered everyone as part of his crew and when everyone else considered themselves as part of the crew. In my point of view at least.

Updates will be slow, which is why I didn't want to make a multi-chapter fic in the first place - but this was an idea from the very moment I finished catching up to One Piece and I'm terrible at resisting.

First chapter is about - of course - Zoro. Because he was the first to join the crew, the first to understand what Luffy has planned, the first to come back after their two years.

* * *

><p>Being Nakama<p>

keeping promises

* * *

><p>From the first moment that Luffy heard Zoro's name something clicked. He wasn't sure what and he didn't really try to figure it out. He just knew that this Zoro person interested him even if all he heard was the other's name. He resolved that if Zoro was a good guy, then Luffy would ask the other to join his crew, ignoring the frantic warnings of his new future marine friend.<p>

When the Pirate Hunter had asked Luffy to give him the mud ball that had chunks of rice and sugar in it with hunger and desperation in his eyes, Luffy knew.

When the other had eaten everything and even after chocking a bit said 'Thanks for the meal," Luffy wasn't surprised.

Because somehow he understood. He never questioned it, because it felt so right. So natural. Something had fallen into place the moment he had heard the green-haired's name and Luffy didn't bother to wonder how he didn't notice the missing link before because the link wasn't missing anymore and that was all that mattered.

When the little girl told her story, of how the swordsman was so brave and kind, of how the Marine Captain's son was so unfair and cruel, Luffy knew that his suspicion about the green-haired teen was right, despite not knowing anything but the other's name.

And when the marine who depended so nauseatingly much on his father had burst in and declared he was going to be a liar as well, Luffy wasted no time in showing the marine how irritating he was.

At the same time, he decided that Zoro _will_ be a part of his crew, because after all, it was obvious that Zoro **was **in fact a good guy and that was all he needed to know.

x********

From the first time they fought alongside each other, he could read the other in a way he could never read anyone else before. And he knew instantly that the same applied to the other.

It was weird. Strange, foreign feeling.

He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about it just yet.

Because here was this kid - and he _was_ a kid with all his carefree smile but Zoro knew better than to treat the other as such - barging into the swordsman's life and settling in like it was meant to be and there was no way around it.

For someone who has been a lone wolf since, well since forever, it was a rather abrupt change.

But, he stuck to his promise that he'll be in Luffy's crew, even if he was the only one in that crew for the time being. As long as the other stuck to his end of the bargain to not get in the way, Zoro would oblige. He didn't mind the thought of being a pirate. He wouldn't have promised to become one of he did. He was a man of his word after all. And somehow, he knew that the other was the same.

He found himself warming up to the straw-hat wearing teen. And it wasn't a slow and painful process like he was expecting. It wasn't even slow and natural. It wasn't slow at all.

Almost immediately he eased in his new captain's presence, content with sailing together even while they had no destination in mind. It was easy to just fall into a comfortable pattern and to bicker with the other over meaningless things, and to act like they were...nakama.

That connection of somehow knowing what the other wanted never faded, and while he doubted anyone could ever fully understand Luffy, he was pretty certain he was one of the closest.

He had thought that he truly was a Straw-hat, he had thought that he had fully accepted Luffy as his Captain.

But then he was reminded of Mihawk.

It wasn't like he had forgotten. No, he always held a strong hold on his ambitions and never, ever loosened his hold. But, just hearing the name of the current greatest swordsman flicked on something in Zoro he didn't even bother to think about at the time.

His thoughts became flooded with his desire to become the best, the excitement of knowing that his chance might be approaching soon, the childish glee that he could finally complete that one promise he was so determined to carry out because there was no way he was going back on his word.

These thoughts were enough for him to completely forget his time as a Straw-hat. It was enough for him to forget his captain telling him to go after the orange haired navigator. Enough to allow himself to forget that day at the marine base and the childish grin as his swords were handed back to him.

He wished that he could say that in the back of his mind he knew what he was doing was wrong and foolish. But, he didn't. There was no room for such thoughts because all he could think about was that Mihawk was _right there in front of him and he couldn't pass up this chance_.

So, he challenged the greatest and was forced to realize how insignificant he really was.

He could hear somewhere far, far, away Luffy shouting, could feel in the way he always could with the other that the captain was distressed and wanted to interrupt so badly, to help his nakama in any way he could. Yet, Luffy stayed where he was. And he kept the others where they were too.

However, at the time Zoro wasn't paying attention to that. Because he was losing but he couldn't afford to lose, he couldn't, not when he had _promised_. And that one promise was all he could think about.

So, he kept charging, attacking, desperately trying to gain the upper hand.

He couldn't.

He lost.

And as he put Wadou Ichimonji back in its sheath, he wasn't surprised as Kuina came into his mind. He wasn't surprised that he was thinking of their broken promise.

As he told Mihawk that he wasn't going to stand for shame even as he died, he _was_ surprised that Luffy came into his mind as well.

As he felt the black blade cut cleanly across his chest, as he felt his body fall into the ocean, as he felt his consciousness slowly slip away and hearing a faint yell of rage, he understood.

He had failed Kuina as a swordsman.

He had failed Luffy as a nakama.

Of course he wasn't a true Straw-hat at the time. Of course he didn't fully accept Luffy as his captain. He had 'joined' under conditions he had set himself that _prevented_ him from fully being a part of the crew.

Because being part of a pirate crew wasn't a game. They weren't children playing pirates.

He couldn't just hold his ambition over his nakama. He couldn't just hold his ambition over his captain.

And yet, that was what he did.

Of course he couldn't be a part of them, a part of _him_, like that.

Luffy had held to his part of the deal, though Zoro somehow knew the other wouldn't have interfered with a fight that wasn't his anyways. But either way, Zoro did not. He didn't _join_ the crew like he said he would. Didn't allow himself to.

As he felt himself awaken after being pulled out of the water, it was to new clarity that he wasn't sure how he missed before.

Slowly, ignoring the ache of the motion, he lift Wadou Ichimonji to make his new promise as clearly as he could even with his hoarse voice, he made sure his conviction rang clear because he now understood it didn't last time.

He apologized even as his chest screamed against him. Because he had wronged his captain. Because he had failed him. And if he didn't apologize and make things right then and now, he wouldn't be fit to call himself a Straw-hat.

He was a man of his word. He never made a deal or promise that he didn't intend to fulfill. And yet, he broke two so easily one right after another. He had failed to become the best. And he had failed to be a nakama.

So, he promised again, with new sincerity on what he knew he was going to be.

As he had promised Kuina, his rival.

As he had promised Kuina's father, his teacher.

Now, he promised Luffy, his captain, the future Pirate King.

He **will** become the world's greatest swordsman. He won't lose again. And he will fully come through with his deal from when they first met.

He wasn't really surprised at how _easily_ his dream fell into place with his position as part of a Luffy's nakama. It should have fallen together a long time ago, since that first day, but he was well aware that he was a stubborn person and that he was at fault for thinking he could keep the two separate.

His ambition never changed. He will be the world's greatest swordsman, but he will do that as a Straw-hat. He'll be _Luffy's_ greatest swordsman, and he'll be sure to never lose sight of his promises again.

He was a man of his word.


	2. Sanji

This chapter is about Sanji. Was everyone expecting Nami? Sorry to anyone who was looking forward to her but there is a reason I am going in this order.

And I should really stop writing fanfic when I should be doing other things.

* * *

><p>Being Nakama<p>

pursuing dreams

* * *

><p>Luffy never really planned for anything. When he did, they were usually extremely vague and barely counted as a plan at all. He was determined ever since seeing Shanks off to become Pirate King, but no real plan on how to achieve such a dream. He wanted a musician, but didn't seek one out specifically. So of course he didn't think about the importance of nutrients out at sea. But, after having Nami lecture them about it he decided they would search for a cook. And after Jonny told them about the restaurant at sea, he resolved that was where they will get their cook.<p>

The restaurant was rowdy and a lot happened in just the short time Luffy was inside. When he saw the big bulky guy hit a hungry pirate on the head, breaking a chair in the process, Luffy had to admit that it sparked his attention. It was a big show of power after all.

But, despite how showy it all was, his attention was drawn away by the blond haired cook, who looked like he beat up a marine lieutenant moments before he fell from the roof, as he turn and walk towards the kitchen. He wondered what that guy was up to for a moment before the loud cheering brought his attention back to the restaurant. The other cook sure was beating up the pirate who couldn't even defend himself in his current state. And the customers were just cheering happily too.

When the hungry pirate was thrown out after being made into a show, Luffy followed and asked if the other was starving. For some reason, he said he wasn't even while his stomach was grumbling.

Then that blond cook appeared from the restaurant and placed a full plate of food in front of the starving pirate and convinced the other to eat.

Luffy didn't have to taste the cook's food to know if it was delicious. He didn't need to know if the cook really did beat up the marine before.

He just watched how the cook didn't make a big deal out of giving food to a hungry person. He watched how the cook didn't ask for anything in return for his actions. He watched how Gin kept shouting over and over how great it really, truly was. And that was all he needed to see.

x**x*****

He never forgot his dream. No, he still believed that All Blue was out there somewhere.

But, after he was saved he thought the only way to repay his debt was to risk his own life in return and toss away his dream to find All Blue.

Then came the idiot with a straw hat who called him a weakling for thinking that.

That rubber idiot who kept insisting that Sanji join his crew, who practically considered Sanji as part of the crew already, who didn't even know Sanji for more than a day.

The shitty fool who claimed he was going to become Pirate King - a dream as crazy as his All Blue.

It made him mad. Sanji never once doubted what he was doing. Of course he couldn't just selfishly run off and try to find All Blue after that shitty geezer sacrificed so much for him. He wasn't trying to run away, he never thought it is as running away, he just needed to repay what he owed. If that meant he had to give up on All Blue, so be it.

But there was that shitty waiter boy, who came up from nowhere and lived the way Sanji always, somewhere deep down, always wanted to live. The rubber idiot didn't care who believed him when he said he would become Pirate King. He knew it was true so that was enough. He didn't hold himself back - he constantly went forward - always, always moving forward -so he could get that much closer to his dream, never once thinking about stopping for anything.

To Sanji, who stopped his dream _willingly_, it was frustrating.

Just by existing, that shitty pirate challenged everything Sanji thought he was living for.

Even that stupid green hair nearly died taking on an opponent far stronger than himself just for that small chance to achieve his dream. Just because he couldn't stand to put it off any longer if there was any way he didn't have to. Because he couldn't pass up on his chance and he had to grasp at it.

It should have been easy to just abandon your ambitions, shouldn't it?

Sanji didn't think twice when he did, he truly believed that it was worth it. And yet, two idiots shove in his face that they wouldn't allow anything to keep them from theirs and believed anyone who did was an idiot.

It was annoying.

It was maddening to have everything thrown back at him. To be forced to think 'how nice it must be to continue fighting like that for your dreams.' Even if it meant punching at a spike cape without hesitation. Even if it meant taking a bomb to the face five times. Because to that shitty pirate, it was worth it if it was for his beliefs, his _dreams_. And since it was for his dream, he could stand up straight again and say he wasn't going to die as a fact.

It was aggravating to look at the reckless idiot and feel that spear within himself, that spear he worked so hard to ignore, shift after so long and scream at him to do the same. To start moving forward to his dream again because he was living in the shitty past for far too long. To do something because he was just wasting the life he was given.

It was infuriating.

But, the shitty idiot was right. Sanji knew that. He always has known that. He just has been ignoring it.

But he still didn't want to believe. He didn't want to just leave, because Sanji still didn't feel like that was enough. It wasn't fair. He wished, hoped, that he could do something more for the man who he owed so much to.

Sanji accepted that just giving away his life wasn't enough to repay his debt. And he did want to find All Blue. But, not just now. He couldn't just yet. So he told the rubber pirate that it wasn't time and denied his offer yet again.

He still had a restaurant to take care of. He still had a debt to repay. If not with his life, than with something else.

But, the spear was still shifting and starting to move, still yearning for the familiar dream. And Sanji told the captain all about All Blue. And the idiot, who laughs at everything, didn't laugh, he didn't doubt the existence of such a sea, he believed it without hesitation that it was real. He just merely said "Let's go now!" with a shitty grin like it was the obvious action to take.

Somehow, Sanji wasn't surprised. Not at the rubber pirate and not at how nice his carefree proposal sounded.

But it was still so damn annoying how easy it was to like that rubber idiot. And how easy it was to be pulled into the other's pace. And how easy it was to almost become like _them_ and believe that the only way to live was to fight for your dreams.

But though it was by a small thread, Sanji still managed to hold back from going out to reach his dream. He was wavering, even he knew that, but he was determined to repay Zeff in some way before he set sail. He thought he owed that much at least.

When everyone dumped his soup on the floor, Sanji already had a feeling what would happen. It didn't prevent him from being mad though. When Zeff punched him, used a cook's hand to hit a cook, Sanji was frustrated because even now, even after all this time, Zeff was still refusing him. And Sanji couldn't figure out what he could do to make Zeff accept something, anything from him in return for everything Sanji took.

So he stormed out the door, but ended up sliding against it as soon as he was out only to hear that shitty geezer _requesting_ the pirate captain to take him along. It wasn't a order like Zeff gave him those many times to go out to sea, but a request. For Luffy to take Sanji to his dream.

So, he accepted that he wasn't going to be able to repay what he owed by staying at the restaurant. He was stubborn, he wanted to keep doing what he believed was right even when he started to waver, but now even he was forced to realize that it was time to simply accept. It was time to start believing again and time to start actively move towards All Blue. To accept that yes, he _was_ like them and he didn't really think that it was so easy to give up your dream.

He stated that he was going to go along. He didn't have to ask, he knew that and Luffy knew that. It wouldn't be fitting to ask, he was done with questions when it came to his dream. It was a statement. A declaration. He was going to go to join and become a pirate with them. He was going to fine All Blue. He was going to fight for his dream.

This time, he wasn't going to stop.


End file.
